


Good Morning

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Clit teasing, F/M, Fingerfucking, Loki - Freeform, Loki's magic fingers, Mischievous Loki, Waking Up, sleepy fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: It's from an imagine from here: http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/156175603623/imagine-that-youre-a-heavy-sleeper-when-lokiYou're a heavy sleeper and Loki is sent to wake you up. He tries a few things but nothing works, so he decides to try using his magic fingers to wake you.





	

 ‘Do I have to?’ Loki groaned as Tony told him to go and wake you up.

Which everyone knew was the most dangerous job the Avengers had to deal with on a regular basis. You loved your sleep and got very cranky when you were woken earlier than needed. But they needed you soon for a last minute mission. So before Loki arrived, everyone had agreed to make him be the one to wake you up.

He sighed and made his way to your room. The only reason he didn’t argue with them was because it would give him a good excuse to see you sleeping. At your most vulnerable and peaceful.

There was no denying the chemistry that you both had with one another. You were the first one he opened up to and trusted since his arrival at HQ. Likewise, you had started to confide in him once you realized he wasn’t a monster like everyone had made him out to be.

You had both been flirting with each other for weeks now, but none of you ever made a move to take things further. Both worried about how the other would respond and scared of rejection.

But it didn’t stop you from fantasising about him and all the dirty dreams you had that would leave your knickers wet.

He knocked on your door a few times, but when there was no response, he opened it and stepped inside. Your room was a mess, as usual. Making Loki roll his eyes as he was the opposite and always kept things neat and tidy. But what did always impress him, was how you were still able to find everything even when it wasn’t in its original place.

‘Sky. Are you awake?’ Loki asked as he stood over you at the side of your bed.

But your snoring quickly answered his question.

He let out an annoyed groan as he really didn’t want to wake you, but he knew he had no choice. He was just going to have to brace himself for the amount of abuse you would no doubt give him when he did manage to wake you.

He glanced to your bedside table to make sure there was nothing heavy or sharp there that could cause any damage to his face, in-case you decided to try and throw something at him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed a strand of your hair away from your face. Your mouth was slightly parted as your snoring filled the room. Your chest was slowly rising and falling with each breath that you took.

Loki bit his lower lip, it was so tempting to take a peek beneath your night gown. But he resisted, for now, and gently grabbed your shoulders in his hands and tried to shake you awake.

But even that didn’t work.

‘Dam it.’ He hissed quietly.

He knew you had been drinking last night at the party. You had told him once how you were nearly always comatose after a night of drinking. So he knew it wasn’t going to be an easy task.

‘Sky… Sky! Come on, wake up.’ He said loudly against your ear, but even that didn’t wake you.

You did, however, move your legs and that caused one of them to stick out from underneath the blanket. That gave Loki a wickedly mischievous idea. He knew it would cross the boundaries of your friendship, but he decided it was time that one of you took the chance.

He went down to the bottom of the bed and crawled underneath the blanket. He crawled up beside you, lifted your nightgown up over your stomach and carefully peeled your knickers down your legs. He let out a small moan as he gazed upon you.

He repositioned himself between your legs, but still you did not waken. He smirked to himself as let one of his fingers explore through your folds. The sound of your snoring told him that you were still sound asleep, so he knew he would have to up the game.

He sucked his finger into his mouth, covering it in his saliva before then teasing around you to coax your clit out from its hiding place. He slowly slid his finger across your sensitive little nub, grinning to himself as he found your body reacting to him almost instantly.

Your body wriggled around slightly as you still slept. He moved his finger in slow, firm circles around your clit. Every so often he slid his finger down to your entrance to gather up some of your ever growing arousal and he spread it up over your clit.

Your snoring slowly ebbed away and he felt his own arousal start up as you started moaning softly.

That’s when he used two fingers to rub at either side of your clit. Causing your hips to move up on their own accord as your moaning continued. He couldn’t believe how wet you were already and how much you were responding to his touch.

Loki chuckled quietly to himself as he brought his other hand up and he slowly inserted two fingers into your wet warmth.

His fingers continued to stimulate your clit as he started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of you. He could feel your inner walls clenching around him, your body trying to keep him inside of you, wanting more.

So he gave you what your body wanted and thrust his fingers as deep as he could into you. It was like he knew your body better than anyone else as he curled them just right and started to stroke firmly against your g spot.

Your moaning escalated and you were sure that that was the best Loki dream you had ever had. So vivid and felt incredibly real… Until you moaned so loud that you woke yourself up to find it was indeed, real.

Your upper body shot upwards as you realized that someone _was_ under the blanket, actually pleasuring you. You were about to grab the blanket to see who it was, but the way their fingers curled in just the right way inside you, at the same time as they stroked your clit in the most delicious way, you were thrown over the edge into the best orgasm of your life.

You let out a scream as the pleasure enveloped you and your body collapsed back down on the bed. With shaky hands you managed to peep under the blankets to see a headful of long black hair. Completely shocked, yet incredibly aroused, that it was definitely Loki down there, you let your head fall back again and your hips bucked upwards against his amazingly long digits.

You heard him chuckle as he continued to pleasure you with his tantalizing fingers as they wiggled and curled inside of you. He soon had you panting with need and your hands grabbed at the blanket tightly as you fell over the edge into _another_ orgasm.

‘Oh my goooood.’ You gasped out as Loki stopped and your body was like jelly on the bed.

You gazed down to see Loki crawl up over your body, his head appearing from underneath the blanket. His eyes were twinkling with mischief as he grinned wickedly up at you.

‘Yes, darling. The god of mischief, to be exact.’ He purred, his voice dripping with desire.

‘Get up here.’ You said as you reached down to grab at his shoulders.

He climbed up over you and pressed his lips firmly to your own in a heated and hungry kiss. Only breaking away for a moment to speak.

‘Good morning.’ He smirked.

‘Good morning to you too.’ You giggled.


End file.
